


【麦藏】37x19

by Ciottolo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciottolo/pseuds/Ciottolo
Summary: 发生在基地影音室里的甜味pwp√*年龄操作注意。虚构的供职于ow的37岁队长麦与19岁新人藏。交往后因为调动成了直属上下级而分手，但仍旧保持关系。是不会复合也开心的奇妙关系。
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 10





	【麦藏】37x19

  
投影仪播放着西部片，年轻的弓箭手被拥在怀里，他背对幕布，看不见对方隐藏在黑暗里的脸，依靠牛仔口鼻处散发的热度，他晓得接吻该朝向哪里。但仅是知道而已，没必要情意绵绵，他们不是恋人了。  
  
守望先锋没有禁止办公室恋情，但对半藏而言，境况糟透了，尤其当他是新人，年龄又只有男友一半时，他的感情问题就不如规章制度那样开放了：倘若早知道麦克雷会成为自己的顶头上司，半藏绝不会与他有任何超友谊展开，哪怕他们开始关系和上下级身份扯不上半点因果。接到职位调动通知后，半藏几乎立即认定是麦克雷动了手脚。  
  
像只炸了毛的小老虎，半藏冲进麦克雷的宿舍兴师问罪，关于怎么连升两级又成了麦克雷的手下，任凭麦克雷如何辩白他都不买账。麦克雷本以为即便解释不清，这件事的影响也不会超过三天，不曾想5分钟后，他被甩了。  
  
麦克雷双手兜住半藏向后坐的臀，免得企图耍无赖的小子滑到地上去，对方刚从训练场回来，弓道服的布料仍然是香的，皮肤则带着一股湿热的气息。分手两个月，他们的关系愈发微妙：半藏恶言恶语，看上去没有复合的打算，而麦克雷想要独处时，他也不拒绝。小鬼如若想从他这里谋些便利，大可开口，但哪怕一次他都没提过。别扭的家伙。麦克雷由衷地给了评价，喜欢得很。  
  
“训练顺利吗？”麦克雷装模作样地询问道，他总喜欢有个聊天的话题。半藏的弓使得不错，毕竟是“那个岛田家”的孩子，单说身手，他不亚于高级特工，这是有目共睹的。  
  
“你可以自己去看报告。”半藏没好气地撑着麦克雷的肩膀，提防男人在策划的亲吻，“最好早点给我些正经任务。”  
  
“和我一起去的那种？”老牛仔笑着问。  
  
“绝对不要。”  
  
“不会在任务前搞你的，你的队长是个公事公办的人。”独处时候麦克雷总是会跳出些低俗的词，控制不住原形毕露，“但‘庆功宴’不会少。”  
  
“那更不要了，老混蛋。”不管麦克雷看不看得到，半藏给了他个白眼，黑暗里麦克雷只是低低地笑，有只手摸到半藏的袴，慢条斯理地解开了绳结。  
  
果然叫我来就是做这事。半藏十分不耐烦地想，袴松垮了，腰带被解下，很快，上衣也剥去了。  
  
麦克雷的手换到半藏的两腋，像抱猫那般将他叉起来，“让我看看你。”比起半遮半露，肤浅的美国佬更喜欢直白的裸露，留衣服在身上这种事麦克雷几乎不做，对自己却区别对待，当半藏近乎全裸的时候，他还整整齐齐穿着衣服。  
  
“怎么不脱你自己的。”半藏揪住麦克雷的领子，这家伙真的让人火大。  
  
“你可以帮我。”麦克雷大言不惭，他将半藏举得更高，迫使后者长跪在座椅上，投影仪的光刺得半藏没法睁开眼。半截光裸的身子成了幕布，电影里西部广袤的风景投射在上面，而麦克雷开始揉搓他，未经开垦的荒野，在那双手中起伏绵展。  
  
“只是揉还不行啊。”麦克雷似乎只是自言自语，声音压在喉咙里，当半藏终于想清楚他在说什么时，胸肉已沦为玩物。薄汗带来一丝咸味，使麦克雷忍不住吞咽，舌尖刺戳着娇嫩的乳孔，随后内陷的奶头被从乳晕中吸出来，由舌头慢慢疼爱，半晌后才被吐出，湿漉漉地站立在空气中，另一边则没这么好运，被无视在旁，仍旧陷没着。  
  
皮肤似乎可以感知他人的视线，即便看不到牛仔露骨的审视，半藏的身体还是变热了。肉体的缺陷被强制展示给他人，半藏满面通红，在他想办法遮羞前，麦克雷的指尖压住了那不知羞耻的肉粒，将又弹又硬的乳头按回乳肉里狠狠搅动几下，“这个怎么样？”  
  
突如其来的刺激让半藏身体一挣，手指拿开后，乳尖又迫不及待地跳起来，似乎在寻求捉弄带来的快感，半藏的羞耻心困兽犹斗，“……一点都不舒服。”  
  
“那我试试别的方法。”麦克雷状似温柔地安慰着，凑近了仍然藏在乳晕里的一侧，愚蠢而响亮地亲了一口，而后用下巴蹭上去。  
  
相较于唇舌缠绵的挑逗，胡子粗暴且充满了恶意，半藏去推对方的肩，换来的却是麦克雷掐住他的乳肉，将可怜的奶头挤出来，迫使它无处可逃地被侵扰，又疼又痒，近乎虐待的动作下，半藏慌张地捶打麦克雷的肩膀，“停，停下！”  
  
“所以还是刚才的更好些吧？”麦克雷没有纠缠不休，重新靠回椅背里，手缓和地抓握起半藏的胸部，权当是安抚，两颗被迫露出来的乳首不知所措地立着，时不时被滑过的手指弹拨。  
  
通常麦克雷喜欢能填满手掌的丰腴体型，成熟的果实通常更为可口，而弓箭手不属于那个范畴。年轻的肉体紧绷甚至僵硬，但让他爱死了，勉强够他一握的小奶子或许会被他慢慢揉大，害羞的乳头迟早变得只被注视就会凸起，这些念头常常跳进他的脑海，使他不经意间给它们过多的关注。  
  
半藏没有回答，等牛仔终于放开他的胸部，人已经开始有点昏昏沉沉，性器早在麦克雷眼皮底下挺着了，却没受到任何招待，他徒劳地喘息着，胸部饱涨而发热，第二天的酸痛已经不可避免，他有些害怕某天真的会流出奶水来。  
  
“趴到前面去。”麦克雷见半藏愣怔着，拍了拍他的腰侧，驱赶他转过去抱住前排的椅背。不耐玩的臭小子，还没到正戏就傻了。  
  
室内空调的温度使半藏渴望被拥抱，袴堆在脚面，麦克雷的手顺着两肋滑下，描摹身体的线条，而后扶住他的髋，像摆弄三脚架一般，调整好他的姿势，掰开臀瓣。  
  
电影在播放，半藏趴在椅背上，什么都没看进去，眼前只有闪烁跳动的光影——麦克雷的舌头挤进了他的里面，将环状的肌肉撑开又抚慰一番，这个老东西显然不知道羞耻二字怎么写，不过半藏也离忘记不远了，舌头搅拌得隔靴搔痒，他不自觉塌腰迎合，可惜仍旧没法得到足够的快感。  
  
舌头退出后，麦克雷不紧不慢地把两根手指送进半藏嘴里，不甚温柔地搅和他的口腔。半藏消极抵抗着，但很快润湿了它们，多余的唾液顺着麦克雷的手掌流下来。  
  
“真乖。”麦克雷毫无诚意地赞赏道，将手指抽出，挪到半藏的屁股上接替方才舌头的工作。指头向下弯曲，寻找着合适的位置，直到半藏不自然地调整姿势，它们终于停了下来，原地画着圈，将滚烫的肠壁微微搅动。  
  
前列腺被按摩的感觉使半藏腿根发软，麦克雷在他身上花费的精力使他又爱又恨。手指增加到三根，麦克雷仍旧不肯碰他的性器，半藏的犹豫地向下伸手，他想帮帮自己，可被金属的触感拦住了——是麦克雷的机械手。  
  
如做坏事被抓包的小孩，半藏尴尬地缩起了肩膀，他的手腕被麦克雷抓牢了，而后者只是更为激烈地抠挖起了甬道，交媾一般反复进出，带出些水声。前液从硬物的顶端渗出，滴落在地，半藏试图夹起腿自慰，计划同样被麦克雷的膝盖破坏了。  
  
没有更好的舒解，靠手指高潮或许也不那么遥遥无期，不过前戏的程度仿佛在无限拔高，麦克雷时不时放缓节奏，半藏几次以为他就要换上真货了，对方却只是故意吊他的胃口，让他不上不下地卡在边缘。  
  
“……已经可以了。”半藏的理智终于败下阵来，他隐晦地提醒道，声音几乎被电影盖过。  
  
“嗯？”麦克雷不紧不慢地回应，手指尽量向里送了，扩开肉壁。  
  
“我说已经可以了，”半藏提高音量，但再次压低了声音，“……不要用手了。”  
  
手指从湿滑的小穴里抽出，淫水在指尖牵出丝线，麦克雷终于放开了半藏，他得意的神情如赦免了罪人，放任对方倚靠在前面的座位上——弓箭手不满地回过头来，正看见牛仔打开裤子的拉锁。内裤草率地扯下一截距离，麦克雷套弄起自己的性器，他习惯剃去毛发，显得那根玩意儿尤其粗大，紧绷的皮肤泛着光，血管隐约隆起，看上去甚至有些可口。  
  
但被这东西捅进喉咙太难受了。半藏警惕地想着，那种不能呼吸的感觉让他既害怕又小腹发热。  
  
“你想要的是这个吧。”麦克雷说道，他将肉棒对准半藏的下身，半藏如同受到蛊惑，没有迟疑地慢慢坐下，双手扳开臀瓣，淫靡的肉穴一寸寸吞入麦克雷的阳物，直到它破开手指不曾触碰的深度，撑得半藏不敢动弹。麦克雷从后面握上他的腰，帮他缓缓前后挪动，待适应了，再一下一下把自己插到肉棒上。  
  
披散的长发被拨到一旁，半藏的面颊与耳朵升温，颈部细小的肌肉结构在搏动，麦克雷啃咬他的脊柱，电流一般的酥麻蔓延至整个背部。脑袋变得空白，半藏深呼吸着，他想吞咽，又想低吼，抬起的手什么也没抓到。  
  
比起之前，现在半藏的内里更为热情，除了事前事后不疼不痒的呛声，他们之间总是情色而黏腻的，在麦克雷之前没人用过的小穴渐渐显露出贪婪的本性，不知廉耻地讨好侵入者，和小鬼那张高傲生涩的脸完全不搭。  
  
被冷落了一阵的乳首早缩回去，麦克雷的指尖向凹陷里钻，就如手指与胸肉的性事，刺戳得半藏难耐地扭动身体，发出呜咽。  
  
“喜欢吗？”麦克雷问道，内壁的褶皱紧密地缠着他的肉棒，说是名器也不为过。  
  
“嗯……”半藏敷衍着，声音被撞击拍成了几段，引来更为激烈的进犯，体液打成白沫粘连两人贴合的皮肤，唯独性器没有获得任何关照，随着半藏的起伏在半空中晃动，寂寞地溢着液体。  
  
老牛仔嘴里有股雪茄的气味，半藏不喜欢，仍旧张口索吻，麦克雷适时填补了他的渴求。为双唇相接所限制，半藏终于可以在麦克雷身上坐稳，缓和自己脱力的双腿，下身紧贴，麦克雷近乎将囊袋也挤了进来，双手推拉半藏的胯部，享受着研磨，两人如交往时一般缠绵悱恻，相互抚慰。  
  
短暂的休息后，麦克雷揽着半藏的小腹带他站起身，身量小他一号的男孩抱在怀里的感觉简直不能更好。  
  
“蹲下点……”半藏要求道，他近乎被麦克雷拎着，挑在性器前头，不得不踮着脚。保持平衡让他的肌肉绷紧了，麦克雷下面的火则慢慢燃上来。刺青将替他们掩盖吻痕，麦克雷肆意地在肩膀上啃噬，完全没理会他的处境，两臂把半藏箍紧了，动起腰狠狠打桩，半藏的前脚掌也时不时离开地面，勉力支撑的脚趾关节失去了血色。  
  
喉咙里跳出了一个气音，半藏几乎梗住，麦克雷的手臂如蟒身，勒得他呼吸困难，电影里怦怦的枪声也响在脑袋里。第一次时麦克雷对他百般爱护，见他吃疼，甚至没做到最后，而现在呢？隐约又胀大一圈的器物在屁股里横冲直撞，很快连带着把他的所有念头都捣碎了。  
  
并没过多久，在一串不规律的痉挛后，半藏的身体卸了力，麦克雷再干他，他只闷闷地发出些近乎哭腔的声音，手扒着麦克雷的胳膊，像在寻求安慰，身体里也没那么热情了。手往下触到滴着精的东西，半藏早被肏射了，正疲软地经历着不应期。  
  
“已经不行了吗？我还没怎么弄你呢。”麦克雷语气有丝嘲笑的意味，把手上的精液抹回半藏的鼠蹊部，那里汗涔涔的。半藏埋着头耻于说话，自私的小鬼难得决定服务他人，悄悄地夹紧了后穴，主动迎合上来，用身体示意麦克雷闭嘴。  
  
即便知道半藏意在敷衍他快些做完，麦克雷还是心甘情愿地入套——干这事本来也就是为了爽。搂着半藏的腰，麦克雷又抽插了一会，全数射在半藏肚子里，吩咐着“别漏出来了”，把累到小腿抽筋的半藏抱起一同坐回椅子里。  
  
电影的演职人员表碌碌滚动，根本没人留意它的结局。疲惫的弓箭手缩起腿，还穿着足袋的脚抵上座椅的扶手，枪手给他赤裸的身体披好衣服，再次双手兜住他，他搂着自己的膝盖，猫一般在枪手的身上卧着，耳朵隔了衣服听对方胸膛里心脏的声音。  
  
“也该复合了吧？”麦克雷用鼻尖顶了顶半藏的发旋。  
  
被打扰了的半藏抬起头来，微微噘着嘴，“不。”  
  
“你的升职和调任都和我没关系。”麦克雷决定再挽回一次，寻求着半藏的嘴唇。  
  
半藏接受了这个吻，他陷入短暂的沉默，表情似乎在动摇，但很快趋于平静，“和你在一起，就会有人不那样认为。”  
  
“没几个人那么无聊，而且，没交往却时不时上床才更可疑吧。”麦克雷自认为找到了说服前男友的依据。  
  
“你说得有道理。”半藏一副恍然大悟的模样，“往后还是别做了吧。”  
  
END  
  



End file.
